


The Snake's Requiem

by PsychedelicDreamboat



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicDreamboat/pseuds/PsychedelicDreamboat
Summary: Jacob Darkholm is called back to his home while he is studying abroad. He becomes the sole heir of his late great-grandfather's estate and lands. Intwined from his journey includes eight people whose lives he's changed forever.Naila is a talented dancer hailing from the country of Zeheb. As she and the heir's lives intermingle with each other, a terrifying, murky past is only beginning to slither into the present. Will she be able to face her demons when the time comes?





	The Snake's Requiem

_15th of March, Year XXXX_

_It’s been almost two years since I’ve taken residence in Zeheb. It’s a beautiful city and I’m glad I didn’t heed the squabbles of the locals telling me not to go. The food is wonderful, the people are helpful and kind, and it’s always an exciting, new experience to spend time in a new place. I tried to argue against my family to let me stay in a communal hostel but alas, I have my own private quarters in one of the international estates located within Zeheb. The name of the place is called ‘The Gold Peak Commune’. It is located just a bit from the regional mountains, and when you see the building from a perfect vantage point, the sunset reflects the marble creating a golden halo about the building. It’s quite magical, really. I’m sitting on the window sill where I can see the streets below. The world is barely awake outside and it’s only the hardworking merchants outside who are making their way to their stalls in the marketplace. It’s usually one of the few times where it can be completely quiet. You can only hear the hooves of donkeys and horses padding their feet across the sandstone streets. _

A knock forces Jacob out of his thoughts. He swerved his head towards the closed double doors of the study.

“Who is it?” He called.

“Yvette, milord,” A woman’s voice replied.

“Come in, come in,” Jacob said, gesturing with a wave of his hand even though no one could see. “How many times have I told you to just address me as Jacob?”

Two women stepped into the room. Yvette had dark skin, her braided dreads tied back in a ponytail, wearing a plate of modest armor that covered her from shoulder to waist. A cotton headband was tied around her forehead. She wore striped breeches, and protective metal boots. An empty satchel was tied around her waist, her hand lazily cupping the inside of the fabric. The other, Zaira, had olive skin and a ritual tattoo was painted right over her right eye. Her hair was drawn back with an earthy-smelling oil. The rest was let loose in the back in wavy tendrils. She wore a warrior’s garment consisting of an almost raggedy robe draped over a sleeveless overcoat with a thick fur collar. A chest plate sat in the center of the outfit with a skull-adorned belt wrapped around her waist. She donned tough leather sandals.

“It still doesn’t feel right without addressing you without a title, Jacob,” Yvette said, scratching her head sheepishly.

“I told you, it’s fine,” Jacob said assuredly.

“We came because you didn’t come to the breakfast table at your usual time,” Zaira said.

“Ah, I was immersed in writing in my journal, my apologies,” Jacob said, closing said journal.

Zaira nodded. “It’s fine, we were worried something may have happened to you.”

Jacob hid the journal into the folds of his robe as he stood from his spot on the window sill.

Yvette held out a hand and smiled. “Well? Shall we?”

Jacob took her hand. “Of course, let’s go have some breakfast.”

The dining hall was a room washed in blue. The large windows let in the weak sunlight from outside. The walls were decorated with large portraits of the estate’s owners along with landscapes of large fruit orchards, and fanciful escapades by the beach. The maids trailed in from the kitchens placing plates of food in front of the trio.

“This tea smells splendid,” Jacob said, reaching for his teacup.

“It’s Ceylon tea from Sri Lanka, sir,” A maid said. “Sugar?”

“No thank you, I’ll have it plain,” Jacob said.

“Of course, I wish you all a wonderful breakfast,” The maid said.

She quickly bowed and left the room.

“I see you’ve gotten a bigger portion than the rest of us, Yvette,” Jacob commented, smirking.

Yvette looked flustered as she swatted her hands comically. “W-what are you talking about?! This is about the same amount as the both of you.”

Zaira placed an elbow on the table. “Seems like someone has taken a fancy to you from the kitchens.”

“N-nonsense…” Yvette said.

“It could be the maid who just left,” Zaira said thoughtfully.

“Maybe, maybe,” Jacob agreed, nodding.

“Stop it with the teasing, you two!” Yvette exclaimed. Without further ado, she began digging into her meal.

Zaira laughed heartily and walked over to wrapping a strong arm around the disgruntled woman across from her.

Jacob smiled as he began to eat his breakfast. The sun was beginning to peek over from the mountains. It was a little cloudy, but the sun’s rays made holes through the white cumulous hanging in the sky.

There was only a short, limited amount of time before Jacob had to return to his daily lessons. The lessons would last well into the afternoon of each day. Zaira and Yvette were also accommodated for with training sessions and their own personal tutors to teach them, as well.

After breakfast, Jacob suggested they chat in the interior gardens of The Gold Peak Commune. There was a table set with several chairs. At the center of the main garden, there was a beautiful fountain which held a mermaid holding an open shell that spilled the trickling water into the triple tier bowls of the structure. Many of the flowers that were grown in the gardens were not native to the area but that didn’t stop the owners from configuring the environment in the gardens to accommodate the flowers’ needs. The gardener was also present and they all had a lovely time chatting before attending to their daily lessons afterwards.

~

Lessons were finally ending. The tutors packed away their teaching materials and books. The sun’s waning, orange rays fluttered in from the windows. Clouds floated lazily ahead and the sky was painted with warm hues of red, purple, orange, and gold. Students were free to do whatever they wished afterwards, be it reviewing their notes, exploring what Zeheb had to offer, and attending special events. Only those that broke the rules on multiple occasions were issued a curfew. Jacob followed the rules carefully, even though he did have the resources that could back him up if he ever wished to break them. He didn’t want to take advantage of his born status to help him. If anything happened, he would follow the rules and consequences that followed like any other person.

There was a local dance academy that was in the area. The Zeheb Dance Academy was holding a performance night for their talented students. Jacob donned his most inconspicuous outfit and headed towards the Sarad Theatre of the Arts. The theatre held an indoor and outdoor performance area. The evening was predicted to be cool that day and the weather fair, so the theatre and academy decided to have the performances set outside.

There was one particular performance Jacob was looking forward to. It was the dance number that one Naila and her group of classmates would present to an excited crowd. The Zeheb Dance Academy was renowned for producing some of the most talented dancers in the Middle East.

The current dancers began to make their way backstage. There was a bout of silence as staff members came up on the stage and lit the torches up front. The orchestra began tuning their instruments as the new dancers made their way up the stage. There was a hush over the crowd. The stars winked in the sky as clouds seemed to slow to watch the spectacle below. The world seemed to be at a standstill.

The women onstage were wearing orange costumes, vibrant and warm like the setting sun. One was standing at the center, her costume a touch more detailed than the others surrounding her. She motioned a bangled hand into the air and the world seemed to come alive.

The orchestra began playing a cheery, playful string ensemble as the dancers began to tell the legend called ‘The Courtship of Navit and Ishani’. Navit and Ishani belonged to a local covenant of gods and goddesses that watched over the various regions located within the Hasad Desert. Navit was the protector of women, children, healthy childbirth, and controller of the water springs. Ishani was the goddess of modest beauty, fertility, festivities, and protector of households. Ishani was to be betrothed to the mercurial war god, Marid. Many were jealous of Ishani’s beauty while others were jealous of Navit’s genuine selflessness. The legend was a comedic tragedy that would eventually lead to the two lovers to be banished into Kasim, a purgatory-like dimension where the two would forever be separated from each other for an eternity.

The two torches symbolized their lively souls. The firelight caught the silky swaths of the dancers’ costumes, the small gems sewn into the cloth sparkling from the wavering flames.

A string ensemble would introduce the cheerful, carefree opening to the legend. The middle would be replaced with drums and horns in preparation for the climax. And the tragic conclusion will end with chimes and cymbals.

Eventually the dancers would take away from the glowing torches, carefully juggling them around in their hands. The literal taking of the flame would symbolize the eventual loss both lovers will experience by the end of their courtship.

Jacob would let his eyes look at all the dancers, but he would pause and watch Naila just a few seconds more than the others. Her body moved like water down a stream, her limbs taut, her movements quick, exact, and ever so elegant. Her eyes glowed with a fiery intensity that would match the light of the torches. She was the ultimate picture of controlled grace.

The haunting melody of the chimes and cymbals began to sound through the exuberant crowd and with one final clang, the number was finished, leaving Naila almost laying down next to the other dancer who was depicting Navit, with her one hand outstretched to the air, as a flowy, silk banner came between the two, separating the two goddesses forevermore.

An uproarious applause burst through the entire crowd as the dancers humbly bowed. The bangles upon their wrists and ankles jingled dreamily as they made their exit. An excited buzz was about the crowd as they waited for the next performance.

~

It was the end of Performance Night. The crowds were beginning to disperse and the orchestra played one last finale song before leaving to go backstage and pack away their instruments. Jacob went backstage to find Naila. She sat on a wooden chair, in the midst of taking off her performance makeup.

She turned as Jacob came close to her. “Jacob!”

“Hello, Naila,” Jacob said warmly.

“You didn’t have to stay until the end,” Naila said with a laugh.

“But I wanted to,” Jacob said. “Here.”

He took the bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Naila gasped.

“Jacob, these are beautiful!” Naila said, taking the bouquet into her arms. “You remembered my favorites, the Mariposa lilies.”

“You were amazing up there,” Jacob said.

Naila smiled, “Thank you.”  
“It’s one of my favorite stories, I was honored to be able to play a part in a performance about it,” Naila said.

“It was beautiful,” Jacob said.

“Yes, but, also so very tragic and sad,” She added.

“Indeed,” Jacob agreed.

Jacob walked closer towards Naila’s vanity. He scratched the back of his head as he looked to the side before making eye contact with Naila.

“Naila, may I ask if you’re free sometime this week?” Jacob asked.

“Yes, I do have some time,” Naila replied.

“If you don’t mind, would you like to spend the day together?” Jacob asked.

Naila laughed. “Of course, I’d love to.”

“When would you be available?”

“How about Saturday?”

“That’s perfect.”

She hooked her slender arms around Jacob’s neck and bent him down. A small noise erupted from Jacob’s throat as he bent to accommodate Naila’s position. He slowly pulled his arms around the small of her back as she sighed into his shoulder.

“You don’t know how happy I am to see you right now,” Naila said.

“Is that so?” Jacob said teasingly.

They parted, reluctantly, as Jacob stood to his full height. “I hope I’m not keeping you.”

“Not at all,” Naila said, shaking her head.

“Well, I wish you a good night, Naila,” Jacob said.

“I wish you a good night as well, Jacob,” Naila said. She reaches and squeezes his hand gently before letting go just as quickly.

Jacob waves and makes his way out of the backstage area.

The air was crisp, and a comfortable breeze wafted through the streets that night. The moon was full, providing light as Jacob made his way back to the Gold Peak Commune. He took a quick shower and went straight to bed. After a few minutes, he was asleep. Naila’s glowing, knowing eyes haunted him in his dreams.

On Saturday, Jacob got himself ready as usual. He didn’t have lessons that day and finished the remainder of his assignments early. He came to Zeheb to learn more about medicine. He had researched and found that Zeheb had far advanced medicinal practices than the practitioners at home. Disease was unfortunately something that was still rampant. Jacob wanted to bring home the best practices, herbs, medicines, and equipment to help others.

For now, he could relax. Life didn’t revolve around work and it was important to take the time to relax and smell the roses.

The day was predicted to be hot, so he wore lighter clothes than usual and headed out to meet with Naila at the entrance of the Zeheb Bazaar.

“Jacob, there you are!” Naila said as she ran towards him.

“I hope I didn’t keep you long?” Jacob asked, accepting her tight embrace.

“No, I only just arrived here as well,” Naila said.

“Well? Let’s go!” Jacob said, offering Naila her hand.

Naila laughed and interlaced her fingers with Jacob’s. “Come on, I’ll show you the best stall that sells the most amazing breads and pastries.”

Naila brought them to a hooded stall that was brimming with local baked specialties.

“Naila, it’s so nice to see you again,” called the elderly woman behind the counter.

“Minya, how are you?” Naila asked.

“I am doing well, thank you,” Minya replied. She looked over to Jacob. “And who is this handsome fellow?”

Jacob and Naila glanced at each other a brief moment before Naila finally answered.

“Ah-um-a friend,” Naila said.

“Yes,” Jacob agreed, his face growing hot.

Minya nodded knowingly, a mischievous glimmer in her eye. “I see, well, off with you two, I’m sure you’d rather be somewhere else than with an old lady like me.”  
“That’s not true,” Jacob said, somewhat defensively.

Naila began picking out some breads and pastries from Minya’s baskets and handing payment to the old woman.

“Mm, the usual, huh? Hope you two enjoy it,” Minya said. “Now go along you two, before I shoo you away.”

Naila grabbed Jacob by the arm as she bid goodbye to Minya.

Naila guided Jacob towards a lovely fountain that was built on the outskirts of the day market. They sat on the lip of the fountain as Naila took out the breads and pastries they’d purchased just moments before. She laid them on a colorful cloth and took out a covered jug. She began pouring clear water into two little glasses.

“We haven’t done much but I suggest we eat these while they’re hot, they taste better that way,” Naila said.

“Fresh baked bread is always best to eat warm,” Jacob agreed.

They broke the bread and split the pastries. There were two loaves of bread baked with sundried tomatoes and olives into each loaf. Naila drizzled a fragrant sort of oil atop that made the bread smell even more wonderful. There was a pastry that was shaped into a cup, holding a generous helping of jam and blackberry in its center. The other pastry was a savory one with cured pork and a local goat’s cheese baked and crossed with pastry puff on top.

So, the two of them ate the small pastries as they people-watched on the fountain’s ledge.

“These are really good, Naila,” Jacob said, hand reaching lightning-fast towards his lap as crumbs began to fall.

“I usually buy these pastries at least once a week, I believe they’re that delicious,” Naila said, puffing her chest proudly.

After they finished eating, Naila took the lead once more.

“Where are we headed to next?” Jacob asked.

“It’s a surprise, you’ll see,” Naila said.

“A surprise, eh? I do love a good surprise,” Jacob replied, brushing a finger beneath his chin.

Naila threaded her fingers around Jacob’s and eagerly guided him through the thick crowds among the streets. They went down various alleys and backroads before arriving at a more quieter part of town. The area was dimly-lit and areas where the sun could reach were covered with canopies. Plant life flourished here and there was an herby smell in the air. The air felt dank and there was water dripping from an unknown part of the area, echoing faintly in the background.

“I found this place just a little bit ago, and I thought you would like it,” Naila said.

She pointed towards the first building in the empty shopping plaza. There was a wide, closed window that had a painted sign that read, _Adnan’s Apothecary._

Naila opened the door as a bell tinkled announcing their entrance. It was a small, medicinal store that was run by a family, the Adnans. They had everything from basic ailments such as the cold or headaches, to more serious treatments like snake bites to fevers. Jacob browsed their selections enthusiastically, asking the friendly couple questions which they in turn were glad to answer to the young man. After about half an hour or so, Jacob left with two bags filled with their most popular medicinal products.

“I felt if we didn’t leave soon, you’d probably buy out their whole store,” Naila joked, shoving Jacob in the elbow.

“I wouldn’t have enough expenditures if I bought out their whole store,” Jacob replied with a laugh. “Plus, I would be putting them out of business, and that’s quite rude of me.”

For the rest of the day, Naila took Jacob along to her favorite spots and spots she found that Jacob would appreciate. They returned to the Zeheb Bazaar where they looked at spices, herbs, local crafts, charms, and gifts.

By the time the two of them realized how hungry they were, most of the restaurants around the area was closed.

“When it hits nighttime the Zeheb Bazaar closes up and people set up shop for the Night Market,” Naila said. “There’s so many delicious street foods you must try!”

“As long as we get something to eat, I am fine with whatever,” Jacob said.

Naila paraded him through the throngs of people gathering at the Night Market. She expertly ordered the best morsels and swept the two of them to a faraway bench shaded with a colorful canopy and hanging lanterns.

Naila proudly laid out their ensemble of food which included: a variety of kebabs, which included beef, lamb and pork, falafel sandwiches, bourekas, and lamb shawarma.

They wordlessly began to feast as the night wore on. The lantern light was warm and a cooling breeze wafted through the marketplace. The whole area was bustling with a chaotic thrall of noise, chatter, and different cadences of footsteps.

Jacob put down the wrapper of the shawarma he’d just finished. “Naila.”

Naila looked up from taking a bite from a kebab. “Hmm?”

“Thank you so much for showing me around Zeheb,” Jacob said.

“Of course! It’s my pleasure,” Naila said, smiling.

Jacob thumbed the empty wrapper, wanting to say more but feeling his mind blank and tongue go dry. The silence wasn’t suffocating, no, it was the complete opposite of that. The golden light emanating from the lanterns, the gentle, caressing breeze, the whole atmosphere was incredibly idyllic. He decided he’d withhold the words he wanted to say and enjoy the peaceful silence between he and Naila.

Night has fallen when the two finally get up to leave. The Night Market is still bustling as they leave its premises. They both decide to depart at the local square that’s near to both their homes.

“I had a lot of fun today,” Jacob said.

“I did as well,” Naila said.

The two interlaced their fingers together.

“I wish this night would never end,” Naila said softly. “Just so we can stay together, just a little longer.”

Jacob quietly thumbed one of Naila’s pointer fingers thoughtfully. “I feel the same way.”

“Will we see each other again?” Naila said, reaching up to touch Jacob’s cheek.

“Of course, we will,” Jacob said, returning Naila’s touch with his own hand. “Why are you asking that?”

Naila shook her head. “I don’t know…I just have a feeling. Something-something terrible might happen.”

“Now, now, everything will be fine,” Jacob assured.

They held on to each other’s hands like that for a short while. The world seemed to blur around them and it seemed to only encapsulate the two of them.

“I really need to go, I have a feeling I’m going to get a hefty lecture from the night watch,” Jacob said sheepishly.

Naila smirked. “Alright, alright, I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble.”

Jacob grabbed Naila gently into a one-armed hug. Naila wrapped both her arms around the man’s back. Finally, they release and Jacob squeezes Naila’s hands one more time before bidding her a good night.

It only takes a few minutes for Jacob to reach the Golden Commune. He’s ready to sneak through one of the exits that is usually accidentally left open by the lazy guards taking watch for the night. Jacob is taken off-guard when he sees one of the stricter watchmen standing behind lit closed doors, waiting for him.

Jacob sighed, ready to explain. “I know I’ve extended my time past my curfew but-“

“You’re not in trouble, young master,” The man answered curtly.

Jacob put down his hands, confused. “…What?”

“There is some urgent news that needs your utmost attention,” The watchman said. “Follow me and I’ll bring you to the headmaster.”

Jacob silently followed the man inside the building.

The watchman turned sideways to look at Jacob. “We will also discuss your punishment regarding staying past curfew, as well.”

“Of course,” Jacob replied, groaning.

_“Your grandfather, Augustus Darkholm has recently passed,” The counselor said. “In his will, he has specified that he will leave all his land, royalties, and belongings to his first grandchild.”_

_The counselor looked at Jacob. “You are his oldest grandchild, therefore, you will inherit Lord Darkholm’s legacy.”_

_“This is extremely urgent as the hamlet which he has left you is to be governed as soon as possible, therefore your family has requested you to return home and get yourself situated,” The counselor said._

_“I see, are preparations are being done for my departure?” Jacob asked._

_The man nodded. _

_“I better start packing my things, then,” Jacob said resolutely._

1 year ago…

A group of men were marching through the Zeheb Desert. A few of them held up crest banners emblazoned with a golden cross. They were all wearing thick silver armor, the sound of their footfalls echoing with clunky metal-scraping-metal.

“Desmond, we’re not getting anywhere in this damned weather!” called a knight.

“What do you suggest we do then, Andrew?” Desmond answered.

“The troops are quite exhausted from this trek, I suggest we set up camp and wait till the weather’s cooler,” Andrew said.

The group of knights had recently escaped from a failed crusade in the neighboring region of Behira. Their esteems were low and the men were bone-tired.

Desmond looked over his men thoughtfully. “Alright, let’s set up camp here. There’s nothing we can do but rest of the time being.”

The men dispersed from formation and began unpacking to set up a makeshift base for the night. By the time everything was settled, the sky was darkening with a passing sunset. The air began to cool drastically and some men set up a small campfire at the center of camp. Currently, most of the men were huddled around the campfire, eating rations and discussing what they would do the next morning.

Desmond came out of his tent, dressed down in a simple dress shirt and trousers. “Alright, everyone, I know we did not see the success of our recent crusade as we wanted. But tomorrow brings on a new sun, and with a new day we can try our best in our fight. We will go to the nearest town and rest before making plans on a new campaign. I know you all are tired as am I, so I will bid you all an early good night.”

Desmond turned and disappeared behind the flap of his own personal tent. The others began talking in hushed tones after the man left for bed.

“We could’ve won that crusade if Desmond didn’t decide to retreat.”

“Is it wrong to say I put most of the blame on Desmond?”

“No, I agree. The fight would be more different if we had a different person to lead us.”

“Desmond has changed, and I regret to say not for the better. I feel he doesn’t take as much risk to secure victories within our crusades.”

“I’ve seen Andrew as taking a better lead than Desmond. Maybe we should round a vote?”

“Desmond might just be our weakest link in our troop. How’s about we just abandon him?”

“Are you insane?!”

“We aren’t necessarily _killing _him per se, just…letting him suffer slowly.”

“…We leave at dawn, then. Let our _dear _captain sleep just a little longer before the sun breaks tomorrow.”

The next day, Desmond woke up an hour later than he usually would. The most recent crusade put a strain on his body and mind and the only thing that could relieve it was dinner and a good night’s sleep. He came out to greet his men and found their camp completely deserted besides his own tent.

A heavy stone seemed to set in his stomach as Desmond took in his current situation. He tried not to panic as he surveyed his surroundings. Endless, endless stretches of sand and dunes. There was absolutely nothing in the horizon minus a few stray clouds. If Desmond was an eagle, he could see from the sky that there were a few stray bushes, trees, and desert vegetation in the distance, as well.

_They left me._

_My men abandoned me._

_I’ve been left behind. _

The terrific words echoed through Desmond’s mind as he stared at the ground. He went back into his tent. Thankfully none of his things were touched. Unfortunately, Desmond knew his rations and water would not last for long if he didn’t act fast.

He quickly packed his things and undid his tent. He looked over to the campfire. There was nothing but burnt sticks and stones in the makeshift pit. No smoke circled the air but an ashy smell remained. Desmond surmised his men had left early, knowing he would oversleep from exhaustion. Desmond found himself surprised that he wasn’t fuming with anger but feeling utter disappointment and sadness fill him instead. There wasn’t anything he could do. There was no one around to answer his growing questions of being abandoned. All he could do was move forward.

And move forward he did, as he worriedly glanced at the sun’s angle growing higher and higher in the sky. Desmond needed to find a nearby town fast or he’d die from dehydration.

~

Two sets of camels were walking a path towards Zeheb. One camel held a medium-height man and one man held the camels by two harnesses. Both wore thick headdresses and scarves to hide their faces from the scorching sun.

“How close to Zeheb, Ismael?” The man on the camel asked.

“We are very close, thirty more minutes, my friend,” Ismael replied.

“Ismael, is that what I think it is?” The man asked.

“My lord…” Ismael said, stopping abruptly.

The man hopped off his camel towards a slumped figure on the sand.

He pressed about the lump, pulling aside the hood of the figure. It was a likely unconscious man. The hooded man checked the fallen one’s pulse, breathed a sigh of relief, and called for Ismael. “Ismael! The man is alive!”

Ismael ran to the man’s side, checked his pulse and dropped the man over his shoulder. “He needs shade and water.”

The man ran to his camel and brought his water jug to him. He held the man with his arm wrapped around his shoulders and tipped the jug so he could give easy access for the man to drink the water. Pulling aside the hood, the man was revealed to be of possibly early thirties, his face peppered with scars and moles. He had messy dark brown hair and his grizzled, slightly bearded features offered him quite a handsome face. The man with the jug thought he would have to give him credit where credit was due; he would guess if he wasn’t a crusader the women (and possibly men) from his hometown would flock to him with smitten eyes.

“Will he be alright?” The man asked.

“He will be as long as we give him water and a good amount of shade,” Ismael said. “Put him over my camel, I’m not riding her anyways.”

The man hefted the crusader from Ismael’s gentle hold and put him carefully over the guide’s camel. He took off the crusader’s rucksack and put it over the many packs over the camel.

“We’re close to arriving in Zeheb,” Ismael said. “We’ll drop the man off at a nearby hotel where he’ll be taken care of.”

The rest of the trek was peaceful and quiet, the sun waning low into evening. The crusader woke up as they neared Zeheb.

“…Huh? Am I in heaven?” He said in a raspy voice.

The man laughed. “No, you’re arriving in Zeheb, my good man.”

“You both, you both saved me,” The crusader said.

“It was the right thing to do,” Ismael stated simply. “We are bringing you to a hotel where you can stay for the meantime.”

“That…that isn’t necessary, you’ve already done much already,” The man said.

“It is the least we can do for you, sir,” Ismael said. “No more arguing, it’s no trouble at all.”

“Where are our manners? Let us introduce ourselves,” The man said. He pointed to himself. “I am Jacob, a learning doctor of medicine.”

“My name is Ismael, I am Jacob’s travelling guide at the moment,” Ismael said, bowing slightly.

“…Desmond, I am a crusader, but my men had left me this morning,” The crusader said. “I will need to plan accordingly on what I must do next.”

“You need not worry, friend, I’m sure the hotel staff will be able to help you during your stay,” Jacob assured.

“Here, I will write down the address of the Zeheb Foreign Embassy so you can make your plans on returning to your homeland,” Ismael said, taking out a scrap of paper and an ink pen from one of his many packs.

“How can I ever repay you both for your kindness?” Desmond asked.

“Payment is not needed, Mr. Desmond,” Ismael said. 

“It’s never wrong to lend a hand when needed,” Jacob said, nodding.

“Now let’s hurry up into the hotel, you must be exhausted, Desmond,” Jacob said.

He began pushing Desmond into the hotel’s entrance despite the crusader’s protests as Ismael followed closely behind.

_4 years ago…_

It was a clear, cool night. The stars were visible in the sky and not a cloud was in sight. Regina crouched low in the high thorn bushes, the smell of wild blackberries filling her nose. She had scouted around St. Augustine’s Cemetery for about a few weeks, memorizing the grave-keepers’ patrol paths and the locations they were usually stationed at. Despite the elegance of the name, the grave-keepers were incredibly lax in their patrols, often falling asleep during their night watches.

Regina easily slipped past the two sleeping guards at the entrance. There was usually one other guard around the premises but Regina noted that he often skipped his shifts on Tuesdays and Thursdays when the proprietor was not set on visiting the graveyard those days.

About a week ago, there was a funeral procession being held for the late Lord Barrett. He had passed from a sudden flu. He was a local lord who owned many lands and whose family line was famous for selling vintage wines. It was not news that he was a known alcoholic and often drunkenly beat his wife, infamous that even the common folk knew. Regina could see from her distance behind an ancient oak that Lady Barrett wasn’t entirely solemn-faced as the procession continued as planned.

That wasn’t her priority now, Regina thought, even though Lady Barrett’s curious expression still carried in her thoughts even now. The noblewoman’s face had the faintest hint of false sorrow, mixed with relief and a sense of freedom that came with being a high-class widow.

Regina brought her raggedy hat down towards her face. She raised a chipped finger to the air, noting the wind carrying south. The air was warm and balmy, it was a good night to be nestled in a well-made bed with plumped goose-feather pillows.

Her feet were silent as she looked about for Lord Barrett’s gravestone. It wasn’t hard to find it when it was a large stone cross with many circular ornaments and halos carved into its interior.

“Bloody nobles…” Regina chuckled to herself darkly.

There wasn’t any time to waste so Regina quickly bent down and unpacked her worn bag of tools. Regina had watched the careful process of Lord Barrett’s casket going into the ground. She’d even caught a secretive glimpse of the dead man before the viewing was to be done. The man had a large ruby necklace adorning his swollen neck and matching ruby rings lining his fingers, fitting of the blood red wine they sold in their named estate.

Regina had barely begun her meticulous process of unearthing the casket before she heard a distant, “_Halt!”_

Regina stopped, pickaxe in hand, as she waited. A breeze nonchalantly swept past before the silence broke once more.

The same voice called, “I said, _halt!” _

Regina shoved her tools back into her bag before zipping and slapping the bag across her shoulder.

She looked around and to her horror found a half-circle of police officers surrounding the perimeter outside the St. Augustine Cemetery.

_“How can that be?” _Regina thought.

She began to run as fast as she could before realizing there were police officers lined at the entrance, the previously-sleeping guard now wide awake in their midst. In no time, the officers caught up and bound her arms. Regina gave a guttural howl as they wrenched the bag from her shoulder and dragged her towards the gallows.

_Along the same night…_

Gavin needed a long drink from his recent brush with death. A night ambush near a noble’s estate had gone south and half his crew barely made it out alive. He wasn’t in the mood for company and wore unassuming clothes so no one would bat an eye if he were to enter even a half-decent establishment.

His eyes caught the large sign of a local bar, _The Raven’s Stint,_ and decided this was his best bet. Gavin tried his best not to visit too often into this town but it was a place he could say he knew his way around. He sat at one of the front tables and ordered himself a pint. He felt guilty as he fished out gold coins that were previously owned by a now dead noble. The bartender easily accepted his pay and handed him a tankard.

Before the highwayman had a chance to bring the tankard of bubbling booze to his lips, officers burst through the entrance and before he knew it he had arms laced tightly around his armpits and a group of men were parading him out the front door.

“Hey, hey! What’s the big idea here?!” Gavin said.

“You are under arrest for multiple theft crimes and property damage,” One officer said.

“And who has the evidence to prove that?” Gavin growled.

“An anonymous tip,” Another replied.

“That doesn’t answer my damn question!” Gavin cried.

The man began to struggle under the hold of these brutish officers before one knocked him to the side with his patrol stick.

Now, Gavin’s head throbbed and the world was swaying violently. He decided it wouldn’t do him good to fight against these well-armed men and decided to stay quiet.

Both Regina and Gavin found themselves next to each other in the holding cells. There were no other prisoners with them that night.They’d been told they’d have their hangings at the same time as each other. Their belongings were taken away and stored in an unknown compartment within the gallows’ prison keep. Regina was slump against the wall, head bowed low and tapping her foot lazily on the dirty cell floor. Gavin occupied himself with counting the stars and ticks of his noisy neighbor.

“So, how’d you get yourself here?” Regina asked.

“Damn anonymous tip was all they told me,” Gavin replied.

“Huh, how strange, that was the same for me,” Regina said thoughtfully.

“Think it’s the same fellow who did us both in?” Gavin asked.

“Maybe so, we’ll never know now, will we?” Regina said.

Gavin laughed humorlessly. “Never thought this would be how my life would end.”

“I had a feeling it would turn out this way,” Regina said, a smirk in her tone.

Before they continued, one of the prison’s doors creaked open.

The two of them shut up.

A set of footsteps walked in quietly, Regina guessed they were fancy tailored shoes with their distinctive clip across the cement floor.

She pretended to be asleep as she lowered her hat across her face. Gavin faced the wall so his face wouldn’t be visible.

A slight rapping was heard from Regina’s cell.

“Hey, hey, are you both asleep?” called an unknown voice.

No response.

“I’m here to get you both out,” The voice said.

“And why would you do something like that?” Gavin asked.

“Freedom, a second chance at life? Look, I know you two are not the most honest of people but I don’t think you’ve done anything quite so severe that you deserve a _hanging,” _The voice continued.

“Aren’t you a noble, as well, boy?” Regina said.

“Maybe, but I know who tipped you both off, they’re a distant family friend of ours,” The man said.

“So why help us at all? What are a couple of vagrants to a snooty noble?” Gavin asked.

“Everyone deserves a second chance, simple as that,” The voice replied steadily. “So what will it be?”

“I can’t really turn down a chance like this, can I?” Regina.

“Same for me,” Gavin agreed.

They heard the jingle of keys in the stranger’s hand and heard both the lock pads fall open. They got up to see who their mysterious savior was.

He was a young man, clearly cut from a finer clothe than the two prisoners combined. Perfectly patted dark brown hair, a youthful pale face, and simple yet elegant clothes donned his person.

“Your things are unlocked in the small closet to your right,” The stranger said.

“What is your name, boy?” Gavin asked.

“Jacob Darkholm,” The young man answered easily.

“Even his name sounds fancy,” Regina commented, amused.

After the two vagrants grabbed their meager possessions, the three of them headed outside.

“So, what will you two do now?” Jacob asked.

Gavin and Regina both exchanged a look.

“We don’t know,” They both replied at the same time.

“Get away from this place for now,” Regina said.

“Definitely need to find a place to squat for the time being,” Gavin said.

They all stared at each other in an awkward silence.

Jacob nodded while the other two vagrants left in silence, leaving the young man standing alone in the falling moonlight.

_Back to the present…_

Jacob came back to his family’s estate after a quick ship’s ride. Chaos was about the Darkholm homestead as Jacob was told from that he was to inherit his great-grandfather’s entire hamlet from the man’s will.

The servants ran around the estate, preparing Jacob’s luggage and items that he’d need when he arrived on the hamlet. Jacob reconvened with his two mothers. They welcomed him back warmly and sent kisses and hugs before he had to quickly depart to his assigned carriage.

The carriage ride was peaceful and equally uneventful. The sun was full and bright and a few fluffy clouds were riding slowly across the sky. Jacob conversed with one of his trusted maids, named Miss Madison, who had taken care of him since he was a small child. A few other carriages were following behind with baggage, supplies, and the servants that agreed to move to the new, abandoned estate among the inherited hamlet.

The trek would take at least a week’s journey and two-to-three weeks if delays happen along the way. The sky began to grow darker as evening began to set. A rich, dimmed orange light cast itself inside the carriage, warping sharp shadows across both Jacob and Miss Madison’s features.

“Are you tired, my Lord?” Miss Madison asked.

“Please, just call me Jacob,” Jacob said, waving casually. “And yes, a bit.”

Miss Madison nodded. “Well then, I suggest you rest while you can. I believe your integration among your great-grandfather’s hamlet will be quite difficult. And that, in itself, is an understatement to say on my part.”

“I guess I’ll take a short nap, wake me if anything important happens,” Jacob said, leaning back and crossing his arms snugly.

“Of course, Jacob,” Miss Madison replied.

~

A hand shook Jacob from his sleeping state. He rubbed his eyes slowly before mumbling, “Have we arrived at the hamlet?”

“We’re at the entrance, come now, Jacob, let’s greet the people in front,” Miss Madison said, disappearing out the carriage.

Jacob dusted off his clothes before leaving the carriage, as well.

The other carriages behind them snaked around the long dirt road of an entrance as others began to disembark from the vehicles.

Jacob saw two people standing at the entrance of the hamlet. Two tall, gangly men. One wore spectacles and held a bunch of documents in his hands while the other held one large book on his person. They were both balding. Jacob couldn’t guess the occupation of the bespectacled man but guessed the other was some sort of holy man.

The bespectacled man came up to Jacob and Miss Madison. “Hello, sir, miss.”

He turned to Jacob. “Are you perhaps Jacob Darkholm?”

“Yes, I am,” Jacob replied.

“We’ve been expecting you,” The holy man said.

“Apologies, let us introduce ourselves,” The bespectacled man said. “I’m Edward Hewitt.”

“I’m Philip Clancy, the head pastor at the abbey,” The book-wielding man said.

The two men quickly coordinated to begin the settlement of unloading everything in the age-worn estate building. As Jacob’s family and loyal servants walked through the square, he felt eyes digging daggers in his back. He tried to not let it get to him, he could understand their mistrust and anger towards him. It was only natural they’d think the next spawn from the Darkholm line would be as equally evil as their dastardly grandfather.

With only the help of the people that arrived in their family carriages and the kindly insistence of both Mr. Hewitt and Pastor Clancy, miraculously, everything was unloaded by midnight that very day.

There was a part of him that believed a stranger would lend a hand to his family but all Jacob could remember was people quietly glaring at him whenever he passed in the streets and the stiff tension of unresolved anger and rage tight in the air. Jacob would resolve that at a later time, he was aching terribly and he really needed to fall into some place soft to shut his eyes for a bit.

“Jacob, we did not have time to prepare a proper bed for you but there are a variety of couches in one of the parlors,” Miss Madison said.

“That’s fine, please, take me the parlor,” Jacob said.

He followed after the maid and there were both servants and family alike in the parlor room, already sleeping. There were still a few open couches left and there were minimal decorations set on the walls. A communal table was set in the center of the room, a single vase adorning the center, with a cluster of pale pink roses placed in the cylinder. The shades were drawn and the only light source that entered the room was a single ray of moonlight from one of the large windows to the left.

Miss Madison pumped a pillow before patting the cushions sitting beside it. “Everything is ready, you may sleep now, Jacob.”

Jacob unlaced the tie around his neck and unbuttoned some buttons from his undershirt. “Thank you, Miss Madison.”

He threw himself unceremoniously onto the couch and immediately fell asleep.

~

The following week went by in a blur. The Darkholm family and their servants went to sorting and cleaning up the mess of their late grandfather. The estate’s top floors and roof were barely held up by the remaining support beams. Architects and building renovators were hired to fix and restore the structure to its former glory. The maids and butlers cleaned the home from top to bottom. Anyone who was available went to buy supplies and food from the local marketplace.

There were a lot of utility buildings located in the hamlet that Jacob could see that could use some much-needed refurbishing. The hamlet was rundown to such a pathetic state that it was a wonder how it hadn’t even been abandoned of all its citizens in these passing years.

He went by to the local tavern. The door creaked as he pulled it open and a soft chime of a bell rung before his head. Some of the patrons looked at Jacob, while others were busy nursing their drinks or gorging on pub food. The bartender and Jacob guessed, the proprietor of the tavern, looked at him owlishly. He was a bald man with an impressive white mustache above his lip. He wore an open vest with a loose, white dress shirt beneath it. His dark, burly arms were carefully cleaning a glass.

“Welcome,” The man said cautiously. “Never seen you before, you must be the so-called heir they’ve been talkin’ ‘bout recently.”

“And you are correct, my good man,” Jacob answered. He outstretched a hand. “I’m Jacob Darkholm, a pleasure to meet you.”

The man didn’t return the gesture. He sighed and continued cleaning the glass. “Darius Goodwin.”

“Now are you just goin’ to stand there looking pretty or are you going to order something?” Darius asked.

“I wanted to let you know, Mr. Goodwin, that we will be performing renovations on various buildings throughout the hamlet in the coming months,” Jacob said.

The man narrowed his eyes. “And why would you bother renovating an old, dinky place such as this?”

“I’m sure it’ll be a nice change of pace and it might bring in some new customers for you,” Jacob replied simply.

Darius sniffed. “Suit yourself, boy.”

Jacob bid the man and the current patrons a farewell and exited the tavern.

He heard a raucous round of laughter erupt as he left its premises. He shouldn’t feel ashamed or embarrassed but Jacob felt his ears feel hot as he went to the other buildings to let them know about the renovations.

He went to the hamlet’s sanitarium, that was filled with solemn-faced nurses and doctors. They treated him similarly to how Mr. Goodwin did, with more of a cold-shoulder sort of treatment. Next, the abbey, guild, and blacksmith. The only establishment that seemed to treat him in any nice manner were the church folk, acting humbled and gracious towards his ‘charitable efforts’ as they put it. By the end of the day, Jacob was exhausted and tired of the cold and rude treatment from the townspeople. He knew it would take a while for them to warm up to him and his remaining family but the sting didn’t hurt any less.

One day, Mr. Hewitt had urgent matters he needed to deliver to Jacob. Jacob let the man in one of the many parlors in the new refurbished Darkholm estate.

“Tea, Mr. Hewitt?” Jacob asked.

“Oh, thank you, I’d like that very much, yes,” Mr. Hewitt said.

“Miss Madison, some tea and sandwiches, please!” Jacob called towards the maid.

Miss Madison nodded and hurried along to the kitchen.

“Now, I’m sure you know very well that this lot of land was previously owned by your grandfather, Jacob,” Mr. Hewitt said.

“Yes,” Jacob said.

“This estate has gone through much hardship and turmoil due to your grandfather and his dastardly deeds,” Mr. Hewitt explained. “I might say these lands are most likely cursed currently. To put it lightly, your grandfather had dabbled many times in the dark arts.”

“…Oh my,” Jacob said. “Er, so what did he actually do while he was alive here?”

“There are many different parts of this estate that belong to your grandfather aside from the hamlet here,” Mr. Hewitt said. “Aside from the far land leading to your family home here, there are the warrens, weald, cove, and ruins. Undead and corrupted creatures and folk dwell in these areas now. Most do not venture in these parts unless absolutely necessary. It’s made trade and exporting goods difficult due to these monsters.”

“I knew vaguely that there were many bad things my grandfather has done, but this is insane,” Jacob said.

“Now that you and your family are here, I feel there might be some hope,” Mr. Hewitt reassured.

“Hope?” Jacob asked. “Aside from the church people, I don’t think many people would like it if they looked to the remaining Darkholm family as ‘hope’.”

“That’s where your wealth and prestige come into play, my boy,” Mr. Hewitt said. “I suggest we set up a coach service that brings people of varying trades to come and help us with a campaign. We can set up posters, ads and word-of-mouth can spread this campaign. We can provide them lodging and they, along with your help, can fight and drive these monsters out of this land once and for all. Of course, these tradespeople will be rewarded handsomely by yours truly.” The man waved towards Jacob’s direction.

“That’s…actually not a bad ideas,” Jacob said.

“I’m glad you think so, Jacob,” Mr. Hewitt said.

“I think we can deliver word about this in no time,” Jacob said.

Miss Madison came by with a tray of tea and sandwiches.

“Miss Madison, please help me brainstorm some good slogans for these posters we’ll make,” Jacob said.

“Thankfully you’ve caught me at a good time,” Miss Madison said. “I’m all yours.”

Jacob rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Excellent, let’s get started.

~

_Many years ago…_

Edna had set up her table and lab equipment out in the back gardens of the Darkholm estate. The weather was lovely that day: a bright, shining sun, a cloudless blue sky and the flowers that bloomed in the garden released a sweet scent in the air.

The doctor was currently trying to recreate an old fever cure she’d seen by her professor during her university days. The mixture was to come out a bright, teal green. So far, her efforts were in vain. Edna was a travelling doctor and would visit towns and cities near and far to help with curing from common ailments such as the cold to serious diseases such as the plague that was wracking many communities currently. She had a permanent home within the Darkholm household and they had hired her as their personal doctor.

Edna heard hurried steps rustle in the grass of the garden.

She sighed. “Jacob, I told you many times to not disturb me when I’m working.”

“But you always do such amazing things with those liquids of yours I want to play, too!” Jacob said.

“I am _not_ playing around when mixing these substances, I am doing work,” Edna said.

“Can I just stay and watch?” Jacob asked.

“No, please leave me be,” Edna said.

“Aww! Please! Please, Edna!” Jacob said.

The little boy activated his ‘cutesy eyes’ and Edna couldn’t find it in herself to refuse the child any longer.

“…Fine. Just be quiet as I work, I need the utmost of concentration for my medicine making,” Edna said.

“Alright,” Jacob said.

For a few minutes, there was utter silence. Edna smiled as she began mixing a new concoction. She was almost so immersed in her work until she heard soft clinks below her work table.

“Jacob, what are you doing?” Edna asked.

“I know you told me not to touch your things but look at the cool color that came from this mixture I made!” Jacob exclaimed, holding up his concoction to Edna’s face.

Edna couldn’t believe it. It was the exact combination she’d been wracking to find out all afternoon.

“Jacob,” Edna said in a deadpan tone.

Jacob visibly shivered. “Y-yes, Edna?”

“Could you please show me the combination of ingredients you used to create this mixture?” Edna asked.

Jacob immediately brightened and handed Edna the mixture. “Of course!”

~ _Around the same time, years ago…_

“Dearest, it’s just not the same anymore,” Alicia said, a hand worrying the skin on her forehead.

“I know, I know, don’t worry, I have preparations to resolve this predicament,” Ida said.

Alicia and Ida were Jacob’s two mothers. They were standing at the threshold of the front door, waiting impatiently for something. Jacob was taking an afternoon nap that day and didn’t hear a thing while he was cuddled away in a swath of blankets.

The doorbell rang promptly, and Alicia immediately went to turn the knob. A tall, kindly man was behind the door and in both his hands held two leashes with a Doberman and a Rottweiler trailing from his left and right side. He had straw-colored hair that trailed a little down his neck and a slight stubble growing on his chin. His eyes were a warm chestnut color and looked to be in his early thirties.

“Are you Jacques?” Ida asked.

“I am,” The man replied. “You two must be Alicia and Ida Darkholm, yes?”

“You are correct,” Alicia said. She motioned him to enter. “Please, come in.”

Jacques walked in awkwardly, not sure where was most appropriate place to stand within the opulent living room.

“We can talk in the parlor room,” Ida said.

Ida led them into said room and she called for one of the butlers to come and fetch them some tea and snacks.

“Well, what do you think, ladies?” Jacques asked. He patted both dogs. “Do you think these two will work?”

Alicia and Ida sat in silence, inspecting the two dogs carefully.

“These are specifically watchdogs, am I correct?” Alicia asked.

“Yes, Dobermans and Rottweilers are both breeds that are bred to protect their homes and families,” Jacques said, nodding.

“I feel they are both perfect, it’s exactly what we need,” Ida said.

“I hope this isn’t impolite, but why are you asking for two watchdogs?” Jacques asked.

Both women sighed.

“We don’t have to talk about it if either of you are uncomfortable, I was only wondering,” Jacques said quickly.

“No, it’s fine,” Ida said.

Alicia took a silent sip of tea as Ida continued. “You see, we are a family of noblemen who it isn’t unusual for the occasional challenging thief to drop by. We had many important supplies and equipment stolen from our utility shed near our gardens. We had quite a fright with one of the thieves entering through our window to steal from my dear Alicia’s jewelry box in our closet. Thankfully, they didn’t get to Jacob but it was a very close call. The police eventually came and everything was fixed quickly but it’s been bothering Alicia for a while since it’s happened a few weeks ago.”

“Understandable, the situation could’ve turned for the worse,” Jacques agreed.

“We thought it’d be best to have security of our own, we’re very private people so we thought purchasing a couple of dogs would help in the long run,” Alicia said.

“Mommy? Mummy? What’s going on?” A small voice called.

Both women’s necks snapped to the entrance where a small Jacob slowly walked into the parlor, a loose blanket trailing after him around his arm.

Jacques smiled. “Well, who is this adorable fellow? I don’t think we’ve properly been introduced.”

Jacob giggled into his blanket as he hid shyly behind Ida’s chair.

“Go on,” Ida said softly, pushing him towards where Jacques sat. “Tell the nice man who you are.”

“…I’m Jacob,” Jacob said quietly.

“Jacob, eh? What a wonderful name, I’m Jacques,” Jacques said.

“Are those your dogs, Mr. Jacques?” Jacob asked.

“Not anymore, they’ll belong to your family soon enough,” Jacques said.

“Our dogs?!” Jacob cried, turning to his two mothers, his eyes sparkling.

“Yes, my sweet, our dogs,” Alicia said, ruffling her son’s hair.

“What do you do for a living, Mr. Jacques?” Jacob asked.

“Well, I’m a lawman but I also run a kennel for dogs,” Jacques said.

“What’s a kennel?” Jacob asked.

“It’s a place where I can breed and take care of dogs, I also go and look for suitable owners so the dogs can go to a happy home,” Jacques explained.

“How wonderful!” Jacob said.

“It’s a very wonderful thing, indeed,” Jacques said.

“Would you like to name our dogs, Jacob?” Ida said.

“I would love to!” Jacob said.

The two dogs sat obediently, their tongues hanging from their mouths, panting lightly.

“They’re both female dogs,” Jacques said.

“Alright, alright,” Jacob said, his small thumb brushing against his lip, deep in thought.

Jacob pointed at the Doberman. “Cassandra.”

Then he brought his finger towards the Rottweiler. “Darla.”

“Why Darla and Cassandra, dear?” Ida asked.

“Darla because she looks like a darling, simply that,” Jacob said, his chest puffed proudly. “Cassandra because the name just sounds pretty.”

Jacques laughed.

Jacob smiled excitedly as he turned towards his mothers.

Jacques bent over and ruffled a callused hand through the boy’s hair. “If you’d like, you can come visit my kennel whenever you like.”  
“Can I? Oh please, can I? Please?” Jacob looked over to his mothers and did his best impression of puppy eyes at them.

Ida’s eyes crinkled. “Of course, my dear.”

And of course, throughout many of his childhood years, Jacob did.

~

When Jacob had gone back home, he and Naila kept in touch with letters. Because of the far distance between the few, it took much longer for their letters to arrive from when they were originally written. They talked about their lives in their hometowns, when they’d meet each other again in the future, and the occasional sensual letter now and again. This happened for several months until one day, Naila’s letters ceased to come.

Zeheb Dance Academy was divided between the women and the men. There were two dorm areas that were dedicated to both. They were located apart from each other but every learning dancer took their lessons at the main building.

A few months after Jacob left, a huge incident occurred. The dorms were broken into late into the night. They were brigands and found a loophole through both dorms and began kidnapping both men and women alike. Naila was helping her dormmates out before she was snagged roughly by a brigand. She thrashed and tried to escape his meaty hands but was overpowered when his accomplices assisted him. Eventually, she was subdued by a drug and everything blacked out.

The dorms burned that night, the brigands attempting to use the fire to destroy evidence and hide their tracks. The local fire department came at a punctual time after alerts came from around the area and the fire was purged shortly after. The remaining students stayed in local hotels that night, the innkeepers letting them stay for free.

The next day, preparations were made for repairs for the two dorms and investigators and detectives went out to search for the missing students. Some students unfortunately were never found…

Naila woke up groggily to her body shaking violently back and forth. She thought at first it was someone shaking her awake but found she was leaning against a wooden plank from within a wagon. What shook her awake was the swaying of the wagon. The air was thin from the wind blowing in from an open window where Naila noticed they were riding through a winding path on a mountain. Her hands were bound. She surveyed her surroundings before she decided what to do. There was a small open load tied to the back. A trunk was next to where she sat. A spear was carelessly sat next to a bench to her right.

Naila could hear a conversation brewing between the two men at the front of the wagon, their voices muffled by the curtain and wind blowing around outside. Then she heard heavy feet hit the ground of the wagon and heavy footfalls carry over towards her direction. Naila began to frantically buckle her tied hands in their roped grasp, relieved to see that the men were either lazy or rushed when they kidnapped her because she eventually freed herself.

“What do you think you’re doing, you bitch?!” The man growled as he attempted to enter the back area.

Naila grabbed the spear on instinct and thrust against the man’s meaty hands, using all her upper body strength to shove him backwards towards the front of the wagon. With the man’s arms trapped against the spear, the man wasn’t sure where to divide his attention between freeing himself from Naila’s hold or stopping her from moving him forward. Before the man could make his decision, Naila punched him from under his chin, disorientating him and impaling the spear through the man’s neck. She whipped aside the curtain and thrusted her arms against the spear to throw the man off. The dancer grabbed the driver from his seat and locked him in a chokehold before lobbing the criminal over the horses.

With the reins released and with all the commotion happening behind the horses, the beasts were panicking and squealing as they lost their footing over a score of small rocks on the uneven road. The poor animals teetered after their corrupt masters, bringing the hefty wagon and Naila along with them. Naila could hear the cries of the horses and the wagon breaking apart as the world went dark as her body made contact with the ground.

After a few groggy moments, Naila slowly opened her eyes, not sure how she could still be alive. She moved her left arm which wiggled weakly beneath the shattered rubble of the wagon. She flexed her fingers, feeling pain etching up from the appendages. She tried her right arm, to her dismay, she could not feel anything from the wrist down. She looked down finding her limp right hand trapped by a large wooden board. She found the spear she’d used to kill one of the men just a few minutes before, split in half but appearing to still be useable. Naila grabbed for it before hearing a faint hiss amongst dusty reeds on the ground.

A large, dark emerald adder slithered to half its height amongst the reeds, eyeing Naila menacingly. It opened its mouth, revealing its sharp, venomous fangs, and letting out a loud screech. Naila heard more moving in the grass and muffled hissing accompanying the movement in the reeds.

Naila thought she was free from her captors and now she had to face another enemy: nature itself.

There was no time to think; the dancer began trying to wrench her hand from beneath the board. It wouldn’t budge, the plank was too big. Her working arm ached and couldn’t bend to reach the trapped one. She reached for the spear again, gritting her teeth as she brought the sharpened tip towards her wrist.

She let out a loud, pained yell as she felt indescribable pain flow through her veins as she began to shakily cut herself free. She was almost biting her lip to bleeding by trying not to make any more noise than she needed to.

The snakes sounded much closer, they were gathering towards her at an alarmingly fast pace.

_Slice!_

_Hiss…_

_Slice!_

_Hiss…_

_Slice!_

_HISS._

~

Flyers and the travelling of simply word-of-mouth were used to encourage tradespeople to come and make their fortune in Wyrmwood. Jacob dubbed this when Mr. Hewitt had told him that the weald near the estate was infested with toxic worms and Jacob found it suitable to rename the hamlet simply from that interesting factoid.

Months passed and certain pockets of people began to catch wind of the flyers and its promises.

First, Jacob met the first person who came along which was surprisingly Mr. Jacques himself! The man fondled with his exceptional beard and his eyes sparkled when he made eye contact with the heir.

“My, look at you, Jacob! How much you’ve grown!” The man exclaimed.

“Mr. Jacques?! Is that really you?” Jacob cried.

Jacques was much older now, his beard more prominent, the crows’ feet indented by his eyes thick and telling of his age. Despite the wrinkles, he looked as lively as ever, just as Jacob remembered all those years ago.

Jacob looked down to see an Irish wolfhound by Jacques’ side.

Jacques patted the dog’s side gently. “This is Mila.”

Jacob bent down and let Mila sniff his hand. After Mila pulled away, Jacob scratched behind her floppy ears. Mila’s tongue hung outside her mouth as she panted happily.

“I’m surprised you’d come here looking for employment,” Jacob remarked.

Jacques simply shook his head. “My old job ended not too long ago. It had to be fate when I caught sight of one of your posters advertising for hired help.”

“Well, Jacques, I believe we have some catching up to do,” Jacob said.

He put his hand behind Jacques’ back and began to lead him to his new estate. “Come, let’s talk over some tea, shall we?”

“I would like that very much,” Jacques replied.

Mila gave an excited bark.

Jacob laughed. “I’m sure Miss Madison can find something for Mila back at the estate.”

A few months after, two familiar faces sprung up when Mr. Hewitt and Mr. Clancy brought them over to Jacob.

“Oh my, what brings you two here?” Jacob asked.

Regina pulled at her raggedy dress coat and Gavin was scuffing his boot into the dirt.

“Honestly, we feel we owe you in a way,” Regina finally said after a beat of silence.

“You saved us, I think it should be paid back, simple as that,” Gavin said.

“You guys came here together?” Jacob asked.

Regina and Gavin looked at each other, exasperated.

“No, we somehow got into the same coach together,” Regina said.

“We met at a crossroads, we were stumped on what our next business venture would be,” Gavin explained.

“I wouldn’t say ‘carriage-hopping’ is what you would call a proper job,” Regina said, sniffing.

“As if raiding graves is any better,” Gavin rebuked. “The dead can’t even fight back, how is that fair?”

“Now, now,” Jacob said.

Mr. Hewitt and Mr. Clancy watched the scene before them in amused silence.

“You don’t need to say anymore, welcome to the Wyrmwood Estate,” Jacob said.

Both Regina and Gavin struggled against Jacob’s tight grasp as he embraced them both over their shoulders.

“We’ll get you both some new clothes, no offense but you two look worse for wear,” Jacob said.

“None taken, I look absolutely shabby,” Regina agreed.

“I’m sure Miss Madison has a closet full of spare clothes somewhere,” Jacob said.

“Miss Madison?” Regina said.

“Oh, my maid,” Jacob said, waving his hand.

Regina smirked as Gavin threw her a confused look.

Within these past few months, Wyrmwood was well underway of getting rebuilt and reestablished to its proper, former glory. Jacob was taking a day off from being spokesman and his own mover and shaker, it was time for a little bit of alone time. And that just was a nice way of putting him shutting himself up in his own personal lab to do more research on the spreading plague that infected the local area where he and surrounding areas suffered from. He remembered accidentally concocting a successful mixture of it when he was just a boy but that was years ago. He couldn’t remember what he used and mixed with that long ago.

“Jacob, there are a couple of people that are here to see you,” Yvette called.

“Let them in,” Jacob said, his voice occupied as he balanced three beakers in both his hands.

Jacob almost dropped his beakers as he saw Edna and Desmond cross his lab’s threshold.

“Edna, Desmond?! When did you two arrive?!” Jacob exclaimed.

“Just a few moments ago actually,” Edna said.

“Well, why are you here? It’s a delight and aa surprise to see the both of you here!” Jacob said.

“I’ve come here to return my debt to you,” Desmond said. “My services are ready for your disposal.”

“I’ve been travelling around the surrounding towns aiding in delivering cures,” Edna said. “I saw your poster by coincidence and though it might be my call to reunite with you, young lord.”

“I’m sure you two have lots to tell me,” Jacob said. “I’ll ask Miss Madison to bring you refreshments you both must be hungry.”

_Back in the Zeheb Desert…_

Naila staggered forward, stabbing snakes as she began to run in wobbly steps. Some managed to nip her ankles and lower leg area but she kept moving. The sand began to kick up and Naila worried she’d end up right in the middle of a desert storm. The snakes seemed confused by this turn of events and didn’t go after Naila. It was hard to see with all the small particles blowing in her face and eyes. Eventually, the dancer squeezed her eyes shut and just hoped and prayed walking forward in a straight line would lead her to civilization eventually.

The air seemed to choke her and Naila found it hard to breathe as she continued walking through a mild sandstorm. Her vision blurred as sand particles continued blowing into her eyes. It was getting harder and harder to move as Naila’s vision became impaired. Eventually, both her eyes and throat began to close up. Naila gasped, her hands grasping on her throat. The last thing Naila saw through her half-slit eyes was the twisting sands blowing about her in an entrancing dance.

Naila woke up with her throat feeling sore and tasting of sand and salt. She stared at the ceiling. It was made with a hazel-colored planks with a lit lamp staring down back at her. Naila slowly got up, surveying her surroundings slowly. She was in a simple room and the door was open. The bed she lay on was made of a soft mattress made of goose feathers, along with the pillows keeping her head afloat. Her scant clothes were removed and replaced with a simple, cotton nightgown. A cold wet cloth fell off her forehead as she sat up. Bandages were wrapped around various areas on her arms and legs. There was a scented humidifier placed on the desk by one side of the room and the smell of roses wafted in the air.

The sound of padding footsteps prick Naila’s ears and she looks over to the door as a woman walks in. The woman had a bowl of water and a new cloth in her arms.

“Are you feeling better, miss?” The woman asked.

“Where am I?” Naila asked. She tried to sit up straighter but a sharp pain bloomed from within her stomach.

“You’re in my home,” The woman answered simply.

She knelt down next to Naila and replaced the cloth with a new wet one. The woman gently touched Naila’s forehead and smiled. “Good, your fever’s gone down. You were sweating and thrashing around in bed after I brought you here.”

“You’ve gotten quite a number of bites from venomous snakes, but my family and I treated everything just in time,” The woman said. “Pardon my manners, I’m Sanya.”

“Thank you so much, how can I ever repay you?” Naila said.

Sanya shook her head. “No repayment needed.”

“I can tell something terrible had happened to you,” Sanya said softly. “You don’t have to tell me anything, just know that my family and I are here to help. If you would like to talk about anything, just let me know and I’ll stop by to listen.”

Naila was left speechless.

“You must be hungry, I’ll bring you something to eat,” Sanya said.

Naila didn’t know what to say so she quietly nodded as she sunk in the bed in disbelief.

Sanya came back with a tray of food. There was a steaming bowl, a glass of water, and a plate of sliced apples on it. Naila looked down to see that the bowl contained a hearty, rich-looking soup. Naila took up a spoon and took a small bite. The soup had a porridge-like texture and tasted of slow-roasted beef and simmering, soft vegetables.

“This is delicious, thank you,” Naila said.

“You’re very welcome,” Sanya replied.

“What time is it?” Naila asked.

“It’s close to midnight,” Sanya said.

“You should be sleeping, too,” Naila said.

“That’s what I should be saying to you,” Sanya said with a smile. “Rest up, I’ll see you in the morning.

The next morning Naila met Sanya’s family at breakfast. She had a kind husband and a small, shy son. Naila ached from the pain of the snake bites and Sanya suggested she stay a couple of days to recuperate. The family took care of the dancer and helped her with exercising her limbs so they’d heal more quickly. Naila spent about a week regaining her strength and healing from the trauma of the kidnapping.

Naila snuck out of Sanya’s house to buy gifts for them. She surprised the family with gifts of food and clothing. The family was grateful but asked Naila not to buy anything more as they only did what they had to do.

Sanya had found Naila passed out at the entrance of their town. She knew right away something bad had happened to the young woman and carried her on her back all the way back to her house. The family had a guest bedroom so Sanya brought Naila and gingerly laid her into the available bed. Sanya left to go to the kitchen to wet a cloth and bring a humidifier to bring calm to Naila’s spirits as she slept. When she returned she was shocked to find Naila thrashing unconsciously in the bed, her body ripped from the blankets as her limbs were tangled in the wrinkled folds of the covers. Sanya left the cloth and humidifier on the desk and ran over to the bed. She began to shush Naila and hummed her a lullaby that calmed her own son when he had a nightmare or had trouble sleeping at night. Naila’s body stopped its erratic spasms and Sanya patted her shoulder. She then put the cloth on Naila’s head and turned on the humidifier on the desk for her.

The family went to see Naila off when she took a carriage back to Zeheb. Naila waved towards Sanya and her husband and son before they all turned to dusty silhouettes.

When Naila finally arrived back in her hometown, she went straight to the dance academy to report to them about what had happened to her. Her classmates and mentors were overjoyed to her return, fearing she might’ve been sold or killed. This was reported to the police and spurred them to investigate the surrounding towns and cities for any suspicious activities regarding kidnappings or illegal trafficking. There were various small circles that connected to the large kingpin association that made profit in these sorts of dealings. It wasn’t long till various police forces cracked down on the small and big associations that were behind these crimes.

One day, Naila was walking around the bazaars to do some grocery shopping when she stopped to look at the posters and flyers taped upon the bazaar’s public bulletin. There, she caught a colorfully designed piece of parchment that caught her eye…

It was a few more months before Jacob and his family’s presence was slowly coming into acceptance by the hamlet’s inhabitants. There were less cold, harsh glances and more people passing by with a friendly ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’. The local proprietors were also slowly warming up to the Darkholm household, appreciating Jacob using his family’s funds to refurbish the ruin his great-grandfather had wreaked across Wyrmwood.

It was a normal, cloudy afternoon within the hamlet. Jacob was roaming the local farmer’s market running errands for Miss Madison as she was busy tending to overseeing construction work done by local carpenters that day. It was near the tavern and carriage post where they brought in potential mercenaries or helpers who wanted to help out with evicting the local evils in Wyrmwood. Jacob walked near the tavern idly as he saw a carriage pull in to the stop.

The heir stood, watching to see who would hop off the vehicle. He could go and personally greet the newcomers at this rare opportunity. He shifted his weight between his two legs as he straightened his grip on the basket full of fruits and vegetables given to him by Miss Madison. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar form gingerly come off the step from the still carriage. The driver held the person’s hand as they landed on the dirt road. The man’s horse snorted and wagged its tail lazily. The driver exchanged a few words with the figure before going back to tend to his horse. The older man smiled at his mare, ruffling its hair and feeding it some crushed nuts from his gloved hand. Jacob didn’t notice these normal happenings as the basket fell from his arm, veggies and fruits getting bruised as they tumbled out dramatically from within the basket’s hold.

Jacob began running towards the figure, his arms pumping comically as the figure stopped to check on their belongings in their satchel. He stopped a few meters away from the person, his breath coming out in staggering gulps.

“Naila, is that you…?” He said finally.

The woman looked up, her face in shock. “…Jacob?”

“_It is you!”_ Jacob cried.

He ran towards the dancer, engulfing her in a tight embrace.

“I didn’t think-I thought I wouldn’t see you for a while,” Naila gasped from the hug.

“Now what made you think that?!” Jacob asked.

“A man told me so when he got dropped off at a post along the way here,” Naila said. “Said you wouldn’t be bothered to meet your mercs if you could help it.”

“Well, that’s an utter lie! I’m here in the flesh!” Jacob reorted with a snort.

“Yes, you are,” Naila said, finally returning the embrace, smiling softly. “I didn’t think I would see you again.”

“I was beginning to think that, as well,” Jacob said. “I was so worried when I stopped receiving your letters. I didn’t know how else I’d be able to contact you again.”

Jacob glanced at Naila’s missing arm. “Your arm…”

“It’s a long story, I can tell you when we go back to your home,” Naila said.

When they finally released each other, Jacob noticed the driver smiling gently towards the two of them. He chuckled, turning away to take his horse away towards his home.

Jacob coughed, feeling his ears grow hot.

“W-well, shall we?” Jacob said, extending a hand towards Naila.

Naila took his hand wordlessly, smiling at the man fondly.

Along the way back to the new Darkholm estate, Naila informed him of all that happened when Jacob left to come back to Wyrmwood.

After Jacob made introductions with his ragtag group of friends, he brought Naila to the local blacksmith.

“Sir, is it possible if you could make an arm guard for Naila here?” Jacob asked.

The blacksmith eyed Naila’s wrapped arm for a moment. “…Aye, I think it’s possible.”

“Fantastic!” Jacob said.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Jacob…” Naila said.

“Nonsense, this is the least I could do,” Jacob said.

Naila smiled faintly and bent down to whisper some requests for the arm guard to the blacksmith…

~

It didn’t take long for Jacob to assemble a meeting to start their first, official quest to relieving Wyrmwood and other surrounding areas of the corruption that was rampant within its various locations.

“We’ll have to think carefully on where we should go first, there are various areas that are under the Darkholm property and even some beyond,” Jacob said.

“There are the Ruins, the Weald, the Warrens, the Cove, Courtyard, and Farmstead,” Regina said, looking over the various maps laid about.

“I don’t have any problems with any of the locations,” Yvette said.

Zaira hummed in agreement.

“Don’t take too well with abandoned areas,” Gavin said.

“And you call yourself a professional thief? Isn’t that a positive in your field?” Regina teased.

Gavin glared at her. “You wouldn’t say that if you saw what I encountered.”

“Anywhere that does not resemble a desert,” Naila said.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that here, it’s either plant or water-based areas from what I read from the hamlet’s old files,” Jacob said.

“It seems like our best bet would be the Weald,” Zaira said.

“I can probably make some new tinctures with the undisturbed flora around the area,” Edna said.

“It’s an area abundant with plants and campsites, we should be generally safe if we take shelter in a slightly open area for easy escape,” Yvette said.

“I would guess most of the abominations we’ll face will be mutated plants,” Desmond mused.

“Well, my boy, when are we heading off?” Jacques asked.

“It’s Thursday today, so how does Monday sound to everyone?” Jacob said.

There was a murmur amongst the gathered crowd of people huddled in the heir’s study, but no one seemed to adamantly protest.

“Alright, Monday, it is,” Jacob said with finality. “We should all begin our preparations before the following week comes.”

The rest of the week was followed with whole party preparing their own personal and group supplies they would bring on their first-ever quest.

On Sunday, Jacob and Naila took a trip back to the blacksmith’s to pick up the dancer’s arm guard. It was an oddly sunny day and the hamlet was buzzing with life from the unexpected weather. The energy even brought up the duo’s spirits, as well.

They saw the blacksmith’s workshop from a distance and stepped through the threshold.

The blacksmith, Reginald, looked up from his workbench and guided them to a closed black container. He unhooked the lock and placed the container gingerly on a table. He opened the front and showed the arm guard. The guard was made of a shiny black ore and was lined with gold trim.

“A beaut, ain’t she?” Reginald said proudly.

“It’s beautiful, thank you, sir!” Naila said.

“Try her on,” Reginald said, nudging the dancer forth.

Naila carefully took the prosthetic from the container and slowly fashioned it over her wrapped arm. The mechanisms inside the guard clicked in place and she began to test out the feel of the item, beginning with wriggling the fingers experimentally. The fingers moved as her muscles pressed the nobs inside the guard. She bent the arm, brining the hand towards her face. The guard was split into three sections, the shoulder, arm, and hand areas were separated and fixed together with a bendable inner appendage holding them tightly in place.

Naila’s smile was infectious as it made both Reginald and Jacob grin from ear to ear.

“Thank you, Mr. Reginald,” Naila said.

“It was no trouble at all, miss,” Reginald replied.

The man gave a quick rundown of maintenance checks to Naila and the two walked back to the estate in no time.

The week past by in no time. The good weather that had crossed over the hamlet that week past by like a midsummer’s dream. Monday morning brought upon a thick fog and chill winds.

The group gathered their things and headed towards the small stall Mr. Hewitt had directed them to meet before their departure.

The man greeted them cheerily and offered them suggestions to his experience being in the Weald not too long ago. Jacob took his suggestions to heart and bought the shovels, medicinal herbs, antivenom, bandages, and vials of holy water as directed. Mr. Hewitt promised payment after their quest and bid the group good luck and a safe trip.

The trip was to be made on foot, so the members were suggested to only bring the most necessary of supplies and items. The entrance of the Weald was easy to spot; an aged circle-shaped tunnel opening that was covered in moss, winding tree roots, and wild mushrooms. The air was filled with a rotting stench of dirty water, decomposing plants and animal carrion, and wild fungi. The group was relieved to see the dim wash of sunlight as they finally reached the exit after a bit of walking.

The Weald was a place of disarray. It was a massive forest that was on the verge of an infection that caused the area to look like it was on the verge of rot. The group noticed how there was an unusual amount of fungi growing around the area. Some of it looked infected and some looked normal. There was still the sound of wildlife amongst the forest, like the chirping of grasshoppers and birds cooing in the trees.

Everything was going well until there was a crunch heard behind some bushes. Jacques held the group with him back and put a finger to his lips. Mila had bent her body in a predatory arch, growling lowly under her breath. Rustling was heard and the bushes shook until four large brown wolves came out, growling and foam dripping from their mouths. Not only was the foam concerning, but there was something else that was off about the beasts…

“What the fresh hell happened to these wolves?!” Gavin said.

“They are half fur and skin and half exposed skeleton,” Zaira observed. “…That’s not normal.”

“It’s most likely from the infectious rot disease that’s plaguing the Weald,” Edna said. “We should all be careful not to make skin-on-skin contact with anything that looks mutated.”

Desmond let out a growl as he swung his sword towards the first of the four wolves. The wolf let out a pained whine as it lunged forward to bite the knight on his arm. Thankfully, the man had on armor and the wolf’s teeth only left scratches on its surface.

Edna took out a wrapped ball-shaped item from her satchel and flung it towards the wolves. A pungent odor filled the air and a faint, green ooze began to appear on the bodies of the beasts.

“This should slow the ones in the back more,” Edna said, taking her incision knife from a sachet on her belt.

Yvette fired an arrow at one of the wolves in the back, furthering the poisoning process at a much faster rate.

“Good shot,” Gavin said.

“Thank you,” Yvette replied, beaming.

The wolves were dealt with and the group moved on. They encountered a multitude of strange, otherworldly enemies. There were male and female cultists that dressed in scant clothing, mushroom monsters, moss-covered monsters that spat poisonous fungal gas in the air when attacked, floating skeletons submerged in blobs of slime, and many others that it all fell into a blur if Edna hadn’t taken painstaking efforts in recording their battle encounters.

Time flew in a flash and it was soon too dark to venture further in the corrupt forest. Desmond stopped the group and Jacob agreed that it was about time to set up camp. The group helped out with setting up the tent, building a campfire, and beginning the process of cooking dinner.

A soothing, crackling flame was lit around a small clearing with trees behind the tents. Jacques and Jacob were making dinner; a stew made from the provisions they brought along for the journey. A rich scent filled the air, the stew was made from beef, carrots, onions, radishes, pork trimmings, and plenty of seasonings. The sky had looming dark clouds with the stars and moon peaking behind as they sailed across celestial plane. The fire exaggerated the shadows of the trees and bushes behind them. Who knew what could be lurking within its depths, most everyone felt safe huddling around the fire keeping warm and talking amongst each other.

Zaira was retelling a story of her old training days, Yvette laughing and commenting along side her. The group sat with rapt attention, her gestures and alluring, strong voice easily pulling you into her storytelling.

Naila scooted closer to Jacob, laying her head on his shoulder. Jacob could feel the warmth emanating from her body. He gently pulled her closer to him with his one arm and they sat in quiet content, listening to Zaira’s tale.

The stew was happily devoured and the ones that haven’t scurried off to their bedrolls cleaned up the dirty bowls and utensils. The fire was brought to a dim, seething light and the remainder of its smoke lazily floated upwards towards the heavens. Finally, all was quiet besides the murmuring of those who shared tents for the night.

Jacob and Naila shared a tent and the heir fell onto his bedroll with a loud sigh.

“What a day, huh?” Jacob said.

Naila turned to him and smiled. “It certainly was hectic.”

“Hectic can’t even begin to describe this quest,” Jacob said with a huff of laughter.

“Tired?” Naila asked.

Jacob gave a noncommittal noise in response.

“I am, as well,” Naila agreed.

“Shall we sleep, then?” Jacob said

“Gladly,” Naila said.

The two tucked into their sleeping bags and immediately drifted to Dreamland.

~

The sound of screeching wind was what snapped Naila’s eyes open. She looked around as she got up instinctually. Her bedroll was violently ripped from her light grasp and the dancer saw herself amidst a sandstorm. Her hair whipped around, slapping her face.

_“Where am I?” _Naila thought.

Was this a dream? It felt too real. Naila looked down at her arm, the plated armor was still there. This was the present. But something felt off.

Shadows began to form in the clouded dust. At first, Naila’s heart seized in her throat. But then she felt relieved as she saw her new friends seemingly magically walk out of the dust.

“Where are we?” Desmond asked.

“No idea, why are we in the bloody desert when we were in the forest before?” Regina said.

“Naila? Naila, where are you?” Jacob called.

“I’m here, Jacob,” Naila replied.

Jacob stumbled clumsily towards her side, looking incredibly confused.

Naila took hold of Jacob’s hand to stabilize him.

“Thank you,” Jacob said. “Um…where are we? I don’t remember any desert around the Weald, on the map.”

“I hate to break it to you all like this, but this might be a dream,” Jacques said.

“Um…could you explain, how?” Zaira asked.

“We are as we were when we fell asleep, am I not correct?” Jacques said.

“That’s true, I have my gauntlet on me right now,” Naila said.

“Can we wake ourselves up?” Gavin asked.

“That, I am not so sure about,” Jacques replied, rubbing his beard.

“Something is coming, I can smell it in the air,” Zaira said.

The group went silent. Everyone readied their weapons and tightened their grips on whatever they had on hand.

Out from the swirling dust, the telltale sound of hissing and rattling was heard. A Pliskin, a rattlesnake, and an adder began slithering towards the group. Their emerald eyes glinted something menacing deep within their depths.

“No…” Naila whispered hoarsely. She backed away slowly, her spear falling from her loosened hold.

“Naila, what’s wrong?” Jacob asked.

“Those are…they’re the snakes that attacked me from the carriage…” Naila replied.

“You’re not alone, Naila, we can take care of this together,” Yvette assured.

Naila put a hand to her chest and took some shallow breaths. She bent down to retrieve her spear.

“…Thank you. I let myself fall for a moment there. But, I believe we can do this, to rid this nightmare once and for all,” Naila said.

Everyone gave a cheer of affirmation.

“Let’s do this,” Gavin said, cocking his pistol.

The snakes came closer to the group and began attacking.

“Shit, they’re fast-!“ Gavin said.

It was only three snakes but the group realized how much more difficult the fight was despite the greater advantage they initially thought they had. The snakes were agile, violent, and were the conjured imaginations within a dream world.

They were tangible, these snakes, as damage could still be done to them as the group did their best to strike them whenever they could.

Eventually, about half the group was afflicted with poison and some’s spirits were close to breaking.

“What in the fresh hell are these snakes? Are they just filled with poison, is that it?!” Gavin yelled.

“Stop complaining and put that gun of yours to use,” Desmond said.

“I don’t see how flashing a glowing piece of parchment is helping us much,” Gavin retorted.

“If you two could stop arguing around like a couple of schoolboys and actually hit these damn vipers, I’d very much appreciate that,” Regina said.

“I don’t want to be rude, Edna, but could you maybe hurry it up a little with the anti-venom that you’re carrying in your satchel? I think we would all really appreciate that,” Zaira said.

“I am trying the best I can, you see, I only have two arms you know,” Edna replied.

The surrounding sand storm didn’t make it easier fighting the snakes within the dreamscape. Sometimes the violent winds blew some of the members off their feet and other times the sand would catch into their eyes, temporarily blinding them and causing irritation.

Regina threw a handful of her poison darts on the furthest snake. The snake hissed loudly in retaliation and sunk its fangs inside the thief’s leather boot. Regina let out a pained cry and momentarily stopped to rub the spot the snake had attacked.

“You’ll pay for that…” She growled under her breath. “And the payment will be your _death!” _

The thief took hold of three silver knives and thrust them expertly towards the serpents. The snakes rattled their tails and hissed in pain after the knives made impact with their knotted skin.

The poison was slowly taking its toll on the dream animals, unbeknownst to the exhausted mercenaries.

Zaira released a loud battle cry as she drove her glaive into the neck of the pliskin in front, a terrible cry that turned garbled as the warrior sized the serpent up on her spear, then tossed it off to the side as if it were a piece of trash.

While a majority of the group was complaining that the battle was taking much too long, Edna quietly continued to apply the healing ointment from a bottle in her hand.

Naila took a stand and tightened her grip on her spear so that you could almost see the bones from her knuckles popping from the pressure. She pulled her position into a harsh swing and gave a loud roar as she slashed her spear into the necks of the three remaining snakes. They collectively gave off horrifying cries as their tails spazzed sporadically in the air. Then their limp bodies fell silent, falling on the sandy floor.

The serpents’ bodies vaporized into the air. The winds began to slow their violent gusts and out of nowhere, a green vial fell forward towards Naila’s feet. The dancer picked it up with shaky fingers and looked at it closely. It was a vial filled with an emerald liquid, a green snake charm hugging the vial tightly. The tail of the snake was attached around the cork keeping the vial closed. Naila closed her fist around the vial.

She could hear people’s voices resounding around her, but she felt herself detached from their conversation. The last thing she saw was the navy-blue sky swirling around her as she collapsed. The tiny slivers of the stars seemed to laugh at her as her vision began to fizzle at the edges. She felt the vial slowly fall from her palm, hearing the hollow sound of the glass echoing in her ears.

Naila felt her fingers twitch before she sprung from her sleeping mat. A vial fell out of her other hand and it began rolling across her and Jacob’s tent. She whipped aside the tent flaps and made her way over to a few individuals near the ashen campfire.

“Did you all…?” Naila began.

Yvette nodded. “I think we all shared the same dream.”

“Bloody strange that whole experience was…” Gavin said, wringing a hand through his matted hair.

“Why do you think we were all able to share such a bizarre dream together?” Zaira asked.

“I think it’s because it was related to me,” Naila replied. “It’s a bit conceited to say so, but, I believe that’s the only probable reason.”

“And why do you think that?” Jacob asked, worry present in his voice.

“It has to be related to my accident that I told you about when we reunited,” Naila said. “The snakes had to have manifested from my trauma due to magical means, perhaps.”

“It’s difficult to comprehend, but I think I understand what you’re trying to say,” Jacob said.

“We made it through the whole ordeal and I think that’s what matters most,” Jacques said.

Desmond nodded his head resolutely.

“I think it’s mostly thanks to my ointment that we survived all of this mostly scot-free,” Edna said.

A silence came over the crackling campfire before most of the crew burst out into laughter. Laughter and conversation continued over a hearty breakfast. No one knew the doctor had been completely serious.

The way back home was mercifully peaceful. There were the occasional corrupted animals and cultists popping up on their path back to the estate, but nothing more unusual happened during the trek back.

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the Darkholm estate looming in the distant. There was a small part of him that didn’t think their first mission would be as successful. He was glad that little voice was proven wrong. He looked about at his fellow comrades. They all looked just about as exhausted as he felt. Tomorrow they can collect their pay from Mr. Hewitt. For now, they can take their well-deserved rest. Jacob looked around him with a small smile. It was good to be home.

The next day the Darkholm estate was buzzing with activity. The servants bustled about preparing for a celebration for Jacob and his compatriots arriving back to Wyrmwood (mostly) unscathed.

Even the townsfolk were relieved at their arrival. Many were stubborn to admit but were secretly happy the new lord and his group had come back safely. Jacob and a few of the mercenaries have made a name for themselves in town. Jacob had planned and successfully refurbished many of the damaged or worn buildings owned by the shopkeepers and tradespeople.

After getting a good night’s rest, the mercenaries got sat and fussed over by nurses over their wounds. Most of them felt slightly uncomfortable looking over their grimy selves in spotless, gilded mirrors. If you looked over at Regina, she seemed to fit right in, the fussing of the nurses seeming normal to her and despite her raggedy clothes, she looked almost regal and elegant, as if in a past life she too, had been served in this same exact manner.

The mercenaries thumbed the freshly patched bandages on their face, arms or legs and went down to meet with Jacob.

“Well, we all did an incredible job with our first mission and I thought it’d be best for you all to rest for the day. Please do make sure to come back by evening, my estate will have prepared something for us all!” Jacob said.

He waved enthusiastically and that was enough of a signal for everyone to disperse to do whatever they liked.

Some of the mercenaries stayed in the estate to either take naps or wander around the gardens in the back. Others opted to leave the building and head to town square where they either explore, find a pub to drink in, or talk to the locals.

The sun began to set in the sky, a dusty orange amongst grayish-purple clouds. Eventually, everyone gathered back at the Darkholm estate. Jacob soon appeared in the lobby and led them to the dining hall.

“Surprise!” The man cried as he wiggled his arms dramatically.

There was a luxurious feast set on the long dining table. Deliciously roasted meats, tangy cheeses, freshly baked breads, and steam puffing from bowls of piping hot lamb stew. The large chandelier was lit with candles and the room was set aglow with golden light. After spending the day relaxing and regaining their strength, everyone was more than just a little hungry.

The servants also broke out expensive wine that was just sitting in the cellar below. Drinks were poured generously. The atmosphere turned both mellow and raucous at the same time. Laughter and chatter filled the air. Stories were exchanged, about the quest they’d just embarked, or about personal anecdotes from the past.

Jacob felt incredibly full and content, enjoying a tale from Gavin’s old highway escapades, when Miss Madison sidled next to him. She leant forward and whispered in his ear.

“Is that so? Right now?” Jacob asked.

Miss Madison nodded. “She’s expecting you now in your quarters.”

Jacob excused himself from the table and began making the trek up the long staircase to the rooms on the second floor.

Jacob entered into his chamber and heard the sounds from below disappear as he closed the door.

He saw Naila get up from the bed and began sauntering towards him.

Jacob’s face heated up. “O-oh, I didn’t think you’d be wearing something like…this…”

Naila sashayed towards Jacob, her hips swaying playfully. She was holding both hands over a long see-through scarf, barely covering the lower half of her body. “Like what you see?”

She had golden bangles adorned on her wrists and ankles. A thin circlet was placed over her head, a thin, silk headdress cascading over her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless, bejeweled blouse that accentuated her shapely chest. Naila’s legs looked to go on for miles, barely covered with skirt flaps that covered only her front and back, if she moved just so, Jacob could peek at a beaded belt and thin, lewd pair of undergarments beneath. Whenever she moved, the jewels across her locked necklace jingled.

Jacob gulped, tugging at his collar slowly. “Y-yes.”

Naila came close, cooing melodically in her home tongue. She walked around Jacob in a slow, flirtatious circle. She kept at least one manicured hand on Jacob’s person as the heir’s eyes lay entranced upon her face and figure. Finally, she swooped forward, kissing Jacob tenderly on the cheek. She hummed as she drew traced her fingers over his clothed chest before gyrating her hips in rapid motion by Jacob’s crotch, a loud moan escaping her lips as she backed her toned ass in the air.

Naila placed her hands on Jacob’s chest before moving her lips to his ear. “Shall we take this to the bed?”

“Gladly,” He replied hastily. He took her hand and led her to the bed.

Naila climbed atop Jacob and they began to kiss. At first the kisses were soft and tender, before turning passionate and absolutely filthy. Naila began unbuckling Jacob’s belt. The sound of the zipper sliding down sounded incredibly loud in the near silent room. Jacob could hear Naila’s breath tickling his crotch, the sound breathy and erotic.

Jacob’s length popped from his pants. Naila let out a faint gasp that was barely audible. The dancer didn’t waste a second more and wrapped her slender fingers around the man’s member. She looked up with a sly smile as she began to bring her hand up and down at a steady pace. Jacob’s breathing grew a big ragged as Naila began to quicken her pace before he let her a strained grunt and came. Naila took her time licking her fingers as if it were cream from a shortcake.

“T-that’s not necessary…” Jacob said between gulping quick breaths.

“I wanted to,” Naila said with finality.

Naila pushed herself back on the bed, spreading her legs in front of Jacob. She slicked her fingers with her spit and began slowly thrusting her digits into her warmth.

“Don’t just sit there, touch me!” Naila said.

It felt like the demand brought Jacob from a daze and he went forward on his knees. He went behind Naila and began to slowly massage Naila’s chest. Naila let out a satisfied hum. Jacob increased the intensity of his massaging, finally giving way to testing out the waters by giving the dancer’s nipples a twist and pinching the nubs. With this encouragement, Jacob increased the intensity of the massage before Naila’s quiet hums turned to loud moans. She gently pressed a hand towards the heir’s chest, asking him for space.

“Are we trying something else?” Jacob asked.

“Of course,” Naila said.

Before they continued, Jacob had withdrawn a bottle of lubricant, running his hand to prepare his erect length.He nodded quietly and Naila couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle. She gently pushed Jacob onto the pillows. Her body moved languidly, as if she were water pouring from a flowing stream.

Jacob cupped her cheek, turning it slightly. “Naila, you’re dazzling.”

Naila’s hand met with Jacob’s, a sigh escaping her lips as she sank into the heir’s touch. “You are dazzling, Jacob. You make me feel light as air.”

She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to whisper into his ear. “Let’s become one tonight.”

Naila wiggled her hips as she made herself comfortable on Jacob’s lap. Jacob barely could hold back a gasp as her ass met with his readied member. She steadied herself and rose a little to find the best angle before slowly bringing her body down towards Jacob’s cock.

Both of them let out a low moan as Naila’s warmth enveloped Jacob’s member. The two took a moment to adjust themselves and find a comfortable position to settle in. Jacob set the pace by going in with slow, shallow thrusts.

Naila wiggled above, gyrating her hips impatiently. “Faster.”

Jacob began moving quicker, adjusting himself to an angle where he was pressing himself deeper into Naila.

Where the room had been mostly silent before was soon filled with the filthy sounds of skin-on-skin. The smell of sex was heavy in the air and was laced with the delicious trills of fluctuating moans.

Naila laced her arms around Jacob’s neck. “I think I’m close.”

Jacob leaned over to whisper towards the dancer’s earlobe. “Me too.”

The feeling built up like an ever-increasing crescendo, before it burst.

The chamber was filled with the grand finale of their lovemaking, filthy noises and loud moans caressed the air messily, meeting at a head.

The two fell back in the bed, their breaths mingling in the quiet, cool air. They turned towards each other, each bringing a hand to touch the sweaty skin of their cheeks, as if their presence besides one another didn’t feel real. They stewed in a comfortable silence before Naila laughed. Her laughter sent a chain reaction that instinctually brought out a bubbled laugh from Jacob.

“Are you up for another round?” He asked.

Naila crawled up on Jacob’s lap at an incredible lightning speed, winking cheekily. “Most certainly.”

~

Sunbeams filtered through the half-opened curtains of Jacob’s chamber. The sun was slowly making its way above the mountains, bathing the world in light. Jacob groaned slightly as the rays hit his face. He groggily got up, smiling softly at Naila’s still-sleeping form.

He got up and began to part the curtains.

“Jacob?” Naila called from the bed.

“Hmm?” Jacob replied.

“It’s morning already, time really does fly when you’re having fun,” Naila said, walking over as she fixed a robe over herself.

“Indeed, it does,” Jacob agreed.

The two stood together by the window, silent for a moment.

“The sunrise is so beautiful, and no offense to your home but Wyrmwood isn’t exactly a treat for the eyes,” Naila said.

“None taken, the sunrise and sunsets here are absolutely breathtaking, though,” Jacob said. “It’s my home now.”

“A new beginning,” Naila said.

“A new beginning for us all,” Jacob agreed.

He held out his hand. “Shall we?”

Naila smiled as she gently placed her hand in his.

The two slowly began to make their way down, the smells of breakfast wafting up the staircase from downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission I'd finally finished from Tumblr. I'll fix the errors and mistakes later. For now, please enjoy it as it is.


End file.
